The new enemy
by RedDragonRider306
Summary: eggman has been gone for a while. longer than usual. the gang is wondering what was taking so long. then eggman shows up with a mysterious stranger
1. The new Shadow, Night

Everyone was sitting around thinking of this Eggman might be working on to be gone for so long. Shadow suggested it might be a death egg. Sonic discarded this idea and said it might be a new giant robot. Amy suggested that maybe he had given up. This caused a long silence and a lot of people staring at Amy like she was crazy. eventually Knuckles spoke up and said it might be a death ray. This idea was rejected because a death ray could be destroyed too easily. Rogue thought maybe he had died of old age then started cracking up. Everyone knew it was unlikely and chuckled at the joke about Eggman's age.

Finally everyone decided they would find out when Eggman attacked. They all went to the beach to have fun fr a bit. they played volley ball, Marco Pollo, tested who could make the biggest splash, and many other things. Then they went to an amusement park and road the rides, played the games, and ate the food. Then they went home and played truth or dare for a while. Of course, Sonic and Amy got the worst of the dares! Finally they settled down for the night and thought of what else Eggman might be working on. At nearly midnight they were awoken by a loud noise outside.

Everyone smiled, knowing this had to be Eggman's latest attack. They ran out ready to fight a giant robot, thinking Sonic had been right. When they got out, they were surprised to find Eggman was just making loud noises and smiling evilly. When Eggman finally noticed them, he stopped making noises and bowed, holding out his arm like he was introducing someone. Then the saw a shift in the night sky, and noticed that there was a wolf standing there looking at them with a stare that seemed to say "this is what i am up against? this will be easy!"

Then Eggman spoke up. "Hello! Shall I introduce my new friend?" he said "This is night the wolf, a new life form fresh out of his pod! He is the best swordsman you will ever meet with more chaos than even shadow! you could take you on without even blinking." This seemed to really irritate Shadow, because he jumped at night. night looked at him boredly, then lashed out his sword, slicing Shadow in half. Everyone stared horrified at the remains.

Night looked at Sonic and said, in a voice smooth as silk, "Please, tell me your at lest ten times as hard to kill as him, or this will be a very boring night!" Sonic glared at him, then did a spin dash, which should have knocked night off of his feet, had he not caught it and through sonic thirty feet in the air! everyone's eyes widened at this. This guy was insanely strong if he could do that! Then he did something even more surprising. He chaos controlled in front of Sonic and kicked him on top of his head, then did and uppercut, chaos controlled above sonic and hit him back down to earth, then chaos blasted him. and without a single chaos emerald! How was that possible!

Amy turned bright red with anger. She pulled out her hammer and got ready to slam it down. Then Night yawned and bombarded her with chaos spears. now sonic, shadow, and Amy were all taken care off, and only two were temporary. Everyone else gathered up their three friends and ran away as fast as they could. As they were running, tails remembered thought that maybe Sonic's super mode might help. Everyone else agreed that that would probably do the trick. When Sonic and Amy woke up and heard this idea, they immediately agreed and went to the seven room in which the kept the chaos emeralds. when Night saw this, he would probably freak out!

* * *

><p><strong>Or will he? one way to find out! read my next page! hope you enjoyed this bit! remember, if you want me to make a new character, give me some ideas on what kinda thing heshe will be from, and give some info, and i will do the rest!**


	2. the power of a childs's emotions

Night sat around sharpening his sword thinking of two things. One was how many ways he could kill Sonic. The other was the look on the little bunnies face. She had seemed so frightened... but why? Why was she afraid of him? He was only going to kill Sonic! Why fear someone whose not going to kill you? It gave him a strange feeling when he thought of her frightened face. What was it? guilt? But thats could not be possible. Night was supposed to be able to ignore things like that! That one face made him want to stick his sword in the ground and walk away from all he knew. How could a child make him feel this way. He felt a strong feeling. It was not love. Though he was not sure of what it was.

Just at that last thought, he saw something golden flying through the towards him. He waited until sonic and his friends were standing in front of him. The fox, the pink hedgehog, the echidna, and... the bunny. Night spoke up and said to Sonic "So, Goldy Lox, you have arrived! and in your super form, just as Eggman thought! How wonderful!" Then Night brought forth all the anger he could and went dark mode. The night sky pattern on his fur turned pure black. He charged at sonic with a sword now black as night. Sonic barely dodged and then used a chaos blast at night. Night was still thinking about the bunny as he fought. Then he looked at her and stopped mid chaos blast. He saw her horrified face. Smelled her fear...

Night could not take this thought of guilt any longer. He drifted to earth, turned back to normal, and then fell to to the ground and sat staring blankly at is feet. Everyone knew he was definitely done fighting. Why though? Then he walked over to cream, who stared into his blood red eyes. He loo**ked at her for a **minute then said "How is it a child's horrified face was able to cause me to stop my primary mission, eh?" She looked at him for a bit and responded "I don't know, maybe its just that you have a kinder heart than Eggman meant for you to have." Night nodded then said " bring me the body of your red and black friend." Everyone was quite confused at this request, then they brought him to the body, which he stared at for a minute before holding his palm towards it.

He concentrated as best he could until finally the body started to fuse back together. Everyone seemed confused about why Night had done this. Then something very strange happened. Shadow started to move. Actually move! And then Night ran off to let them explain what happened. He did not know what he where he was gonna go, as long as Eggman never found him again. Somewhere were he could be alone and free. Then he heard someone running after him. He stopped and looked back to see a blue hedgehog running his way. Finally Sonic got to Night and asked him where he was going. Night answered with a shrug of his shoulders. Then sonic offered Night to stay at his place. it took three minutes of insisting to convince Night to come along.

Meanwhile, on Eggman's ship

Eggman was extremely displeased that Night had done something like that. So Eggman decided to let out the other experiment, see if that one worked. He walked a long way to reach the pods. He walked up to the only one with a light on in it. He looked at the blue hedgehog with a red vest and chains that lay within. Eggman looked it over to make sure it was ready. It looked like a twin of sonic with a actual clothes other than a pair of shoes. sonic looked it over over and over again before looking at the diagnostic test he had set up. Everything was working. and with that, Eggman pushed a red button. And then he stepped out. Eggman smiles and said "Hello, Cinos the hedgehog."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? leave a review or pm me. preferably a review.<strong>


	3. Whats with Eggman and all his expirement

Night sat on the couch staring as his feet while everyone else went into the kitchen to discuss what had happened. They did not seem to know that Night was listening from in the living room. At the same time, he was listening to the noise now only three miles away. It was the sound of a pair of thundering footsteps, of quick breaths, of a sword shaking in its scabbard. He was waiting for the other of Eggman's two experiment. He was faster, smarter, and had more powerful telekinetic powers than Sonic, Shadow, and Silver combined. His name was Cinos(sin-O-s) the hedgehog. He was the only mobian who could even hope to match Night's swordsman skill, and that was because of his speed.

By now the sounds were only a mile away from the house. Soon Cinos would bust through the kitchen window. Then night heard the sound of glass shattering. he rushed in to find Cinos was using telekinesis wen he saw that the were floating upside down, including the cream the rabbit, he became extremely upset he charged at the blue hedgehog and knocked him right through the wall. Cinos held up a bubble shield and would not let it down for minutes until night broke through it. Bubble shield after bubble shield broke until Cinos just flew up to rest for a second. Then it was back to defending against a sword that was constantly swinging.

The fight went on for ours before Cinos fainted out of exhaustion. Night knew of two things he could do. He could plunge is sword into Cinos's heart, or he could get the chip that aloud Eggman to have control over Cinos's mind. Night chose the second thing. Just as he was about to remove the chip, Eggman teleported Cinos's to his ship. Night shoved the blade of his sword into the ground, severely irritated. then he got it out of the ground and sheathed it. He walked inside to fond the others whispering about something. He went and sat on the couch, only now realizing how exhausted he was. So he took a nap for a little bit. when he woke up he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen, he sow that everyone was eating a meal that Eggmans robots had not ever made. It was pizza!

He stood in the door way, hesitant to walk in. Finally, Cream noticed him. She offered him a peace of pizza. He hesitated for a little bit before he accepted. as he took the first bite, he relaxed a little. This pizza was delicious! When he finished, he noticed he was taller tan the rest. he remembered Eggman telling him he was as tall as a teen from Eggman's race. Then he noticed Cream wanted to tell him something. He twitched is ear to indicate that he was listening. What she said surprised him quite a bit. She said "My friends and i have talked about it, and we think you would be a good addition to the team. What do you say?" For a minute, Night contemplated this offer. Then he smiled and said "Sure, why not? Plus, how else am i gonna take out little boy blue?" the laughed, knowing he meant Cinos.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was the story? i think only one person actually ever leaves a review. Thanks Christianape99! Keep looking for my stories! i think these firt two have been pretty good, right?<strong>


End file.
